Lilac
by butimbroken
Summary: Jax/Tara. AU. She didn't need to know who he was. And he could forget for awhile. COMPLETE.


**Don't own a thing.**

Jax was tired, it'd been a long day. Doing this charity event almost felt like more work than activities in the C, but Gemma had talked him, Bobby and Op into coming out here with her. And pretending to be just normal, nice gentleman i the process.

His cut was nearby, but not worn throughout the trip. Most of his tattoos were covered by crisp but comfortable clothing, usually a pair of nice jeans and a tee shirt and hoodie combo, or a fitted long-sleeved shirt like he had on now. Almost all of his jewelry was stored away. And his bike was back in Charming.

Bobby and Opie had quite a bit more difficulty fitting in, those two looking ragged no matter what you do. And Gemma... well, she was Gemma. That was all you could say about that.

It was over now though, tomorrow they'd head back home and life would go on as normal.

In the meantime, he was tired but found he couldn't sleep. Everyone else seemed to be out, snoring and snoozing away. He tried but it just wasn't happening for him.

Looking out the hotel window, Jax heard his stomach growl at the flashing 24-hour dive just across the parking lot. A quick meal and some booze did sound pretty damn good at this late hour.

Heading to the bathroom, he cleaned himself up a bit, did his business, then looked around the room, checked the ajoining one, then quietly headed out.

OoOoO

Jax took a deep breath when entering. He looked around, not overly impressed with the place. It didn't look much different than anywhere else. Nor did the people inside.

He figured he'd fit right in.

Walking over to the bar, he took a seat.

OoOoO

One thing was for certain, this little hole in the wall knew had to make some mean food. If he ever came back up this way, he was making a point to stop in here again. Hell, he figured he probably would before they left, too. Take something along for the ride.

He'd struck up a conversation with an older guy, talking about everything under the sun so far. It'd started off with noticing his helmet and went from there. Bikes were always something he could break the ice with and carry on any conversation over.

It'd been his life for as long as he could remember.

OoOoO

Jax turned his had at the sound of a couple of females laughing and talking. One looked about his age. Pretty. The other was an older woman, classy looking, though more on the business side. Not that the dark brunette didn't look classy in her own way.

His eyes glanced her up and down, taking her in. Her scrubs, her face, her body, the way her mouth moved when she spoke or smiled...

"Tara, Margaret," the bartender greeted, walking closer to them as they took seats at the bar as well, a number of stools from him yet still close enough by. "What can I get you ladies tonight?"

Jax chewed on his fries as he eavesdropped... from giving their orders to talking about their day together.

The pretty brunette had caught him a number of times. He'd smiled, almost shyly, but never made an attempt to stop. She seemed to catch on and gave him a smile and head shake of her own, not calling him on it.

OoOoO

When the older of the two women excused herself to go use the restroom, Jax looked over at this Tara character then slid off the barstool he'd taken up on and walked over to her.

"Hi," he greeted, leaning on the dirty wood.

Her eyes glanced up as she finished taking a sip from her beer. "Hi," she said back.

He held out a hand. "Jackson Teller. Jax."

She nodded, taking his hand with an almost laugh. "Tara Knowles. Nice to meet you."

He smiled brightly. "You too. So you're a doctor?"

Again, a nod. "I am. I work in pediatrics."

"Working on babies a stuff?"

"Yep."

"That sounds like interesting work."

"It usually is. And what do you do, Jackson Teller?" she asked, her head tilting.

He laughed, looking away for a moment. "Nothing quite as amazing as that."

She narrowed her eyes but let it go.

"Your friend... she work as a doctor too?"

"No, Maggie is my boss."

"Gotcha. Can I buy you a drink?"

She laughed again then pointed to her still half-full glass. "I think I'm still working on this one."

"After you're done then?"

Her eyes widened a bit in amusement. "Sure, why not?"

OoOoO

Maggie had gone on home, but Tara remained. She and Jax had moved from the bar to a corner of the place, playing a lazy game of pool and carrying on their conversation.

Together they had also made a double game in playing pool, where for every ball you landed the other person had to tell something about themselves.

And the more he learned, continued to learn, the more he found himself attracted to the young doc.

OoOoO

Grabbing her jacket and pure, Tara looked his way. "This has been fun," she told him. "I should really be heading home, though. It's a little past my bedtime I believe."

"Can I walk you out?" he asked, not ready to part with her just yet.

"Sure," she said after a moment.

OoOoO

"You sure you're okay to drive?" Jax asked, watching her fumble with her purse yet again.

She laughed then sighed, leaning against the door of her SUV. "You're right. I'm probably not. I had a little more than I'm used to tonight."

"You want me to take you?" he offered.

Her eyes narrowed at him again. "I'm pretty sure you doubled my intake."

He shrugged. "I'm better at handling my liquor."

OoOoO

Jackson pushed her against her front door, removing her top and the tank underneath it from her body. He threw it to the ground then let his hands return to her. They urgently stroked up her stomach, her sides, grabbing her breasts. She moaned, her hands sliding under his own shirt, touching his hot skin.

He pulled her from the door, walking them backward. His fingers went to her back, working on getting her bra off.

Tara pushed him down into a recliner then climbed on top of him, sitting in his lap. She kissed him, touched him. His hands weighed her breasts in his hands, pads of his thumbs teasing her nipples.

Her hands went to the hem of his gray shirt and began pulling it off, letting it fall to the carpet.

Tara raised an eyebrow. She could see his tattoos in the dim light, and with some help from a mirror reflecting the largest of them on his backside to her. "Was not expecting that," she commented.

He stood, taking her with him. "Bed?"

She directed him, helping undress him as they went. And before long, they entered her room, finding their way to her comfy and large bed.

OoOoO

The sunshine is what woke him up, and he tried to fight it for a moment before jumping up, cursing.

Looking around, he found his pants and long lost boxers and began hurrying them on, grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket in the process.

He cursed again upon looking at the screen.

Tara turned, looking at him. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," he said, trying to find his shirt before remembering it was in another room. "Just running late this morning," he said then went to go hunt his top down.

Coming back to the bedroom, he found Tara now sitting up in the bed. He grabbed his shoes then came to sit on the side edge by her.

"Sons of Anarchy," she remembered. "What's that mean?"

He looked back, now working on his other shoe. "It's a motorcycle club," he told her.

Her eyebrow rose. "Again with the surprises."

He shrugged. "I'm the VP," he told her.

"I can't say I have ever seen any motorcycle gags roaming the streets around here."

"We're all over, but my charter is down in Charming."

"Quite a way away."

He nodded. It was. "Yeah. My mom had a thing up here."

"Well, maybe she'll have another someday?"

He leaned down, smiled then kissed her. "One could hope. Last night was amazing."

She smiled back. "It was."

OoOoO

Hurrying back to the hotel, Jax smiled the whole cab ride.

Sometimes it was nice to not be that guy.

He was sure there'd been no way a girl like that would have taken him home otherwise.


End file.
